Green With Evil
by 5hadow Lady
Summary: A short intro to a story idea a friend and I had. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know the timeline is royally messed up, so sue me. (Well, not really. I don't own anything, I just liked the thought of this for a story.) Before anyone also complains about the Yellow Ranger is supposed to be female and the Blue Ranger male, I found out while doing research for this story that in the original Japanese version that they took the fight scenes from that the original team was actually four guys and one girl. That is why the Pink Ranger was the only one with a skirt, or so the sources said. So if they can make changes like that when they made the American version why can't I when I do the fanfiction version? And I know some characters will be OOC, if you can't deal with that then I suggest you get the hell over it. If anyone feels the urge to flame, you can just burn in the flames of hell for all I care. Anyone who wants to leave helpful reviews or suggestions, feel free.

I know this chapter is a little short, it's supposed to be just a little intro to what is going on and to see how everyone will react to this so tell me what you think.

Green With Evil

Prologue

A small group of high school students sat around a table in Ucchans Okynomiyaki relaxing and talking. It wasn't often that all five could be found together like this except when there was trouble around as one of the five, a girl with short blue hair lived in the next ward over and one of the boys seemed to get lost even if he was just trying to find the bathroom. The seemingly leader of the small group was actually an English exchange student from America and wore a red shirt and had long black hair tied in a ponytail.

"I can't believe we lost again." Mousse grumbled, keeping their conversation quiet.

"This time, I hate to admit it, Zedd may have us outclassed." Ami said.

"We can't just give up." Tommy said, "Maybe Ranma can help us, after all he is the best fighter in Nerima."

"He is not." Akane growled, "And besides, we can't let him or anyone else know about us."

"How about those other two new Rangers?" Ryouga said, taking a bite of his no pork special.

"Zordon doesn't know who they are though, for all we know they could also be on Zedd's side." Akane said.

"They have helped us though several times lately." Ami said.

"Yeah, but that could be a trick though." Tommy said, "Something to lure us into a trap."

The five sat there contemplating the situation for a few moments before their communicators started beeping.

"What's up?" Tommy asked, answering the call.

"Aye, aye, aye…The Green Ranger is back and is fighting the two Thunder Rangers." Alpha said, "They are on a beach, hurry and morph and I'll teleport you all to the location."

"Come on guys." Tommy said, getting up from the table and leading them outside and into an alley. "Okay guys, its morphin time."

"Tyrannosaurus!" Tommy called out, thrusting his morpher forward.

"Mastodon!" Mousse called out, mimicking Tommy's actions.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" Ryouga called out.

"Pterodactyl!" Akane called.

"Triceratops!" Ami called.

"Power Rangers!" All five called out at once after they all changed into their Ranger forms. For a moment they started to glow before changing into shafts of light that shot through the sky and landed on a beach were the three new Rangers were fighting.

"There's something wrong." Tommy said, watching the three fight.

"The Green Ranger is a girl…" Ami said, there being no mistake seeing the curves under the Green Ranger's suit.

"That's impossible, the Green Ranger is a guy." Mousse said.

"Maybe there are two of them." Akane said.

"Enough of this shit!" The Green Ranger roared, pulling out what looked like a dagger as the Crimson Ranger and Navy Ranger backed away wearily. "I think it's time you all met my gift from my father!" With that the Green Ranger brought the dagger's guard to her lips and started…Playing a strange melody as if it was some kind of flute. A large blast of water behind her revealed a large zord. "Meet the Dragon Zord, Rangers!"

"Whoa!" the Crimson Ranger gasped, stepping back as the Green Ranger played another melody, making the Dragon Zord point to the two Thunder Rangers. Rockets loaded into each of the fingertips of the Zord.

"This is not good, sis." The Navy Ranger said as the two started backing away. The rockets fired, hitting around the two Rangers knocking them around from the shock waves of the explosions.

"We have to stop that thing." Mousse said.

"We need Dinozord power, now!" Tommy called. After a few moments, the Dinozords each awoke and hurried to the scene, each of the Rangers jumping to their respective Zord's cockpit.

"As if your little toys are going to help you." The Green Ranger laughed, playing another series of notes. The Dragonzord's tail started spinning as it swung around striking the Tyrannosaurus Zord in the chest knocking it back.

"Let's show them how it's done sis!" The Navy Called out as the two recovered, slowly climbing to their feet.

"Good idea, sis." The Crimson Ranger agreed, standing tall. "Let's call our Zords and teach these wanna be Rangers a lesson!"

"My sentiments exactly!" The Navy Ranger laughed, as they summoned their two Zords, immediately forming the Thunder Ninja Megazord.

"I think they have the right idea." Tommy groaned as he got his Zord to stand back up, "Lets bring them together Rangers!"

"Docking sequence has been initiated." The Zord's AI said as the four land based Zord's combined into a tank. "Megazord Sequence has been initiated." The Tank slowly stood up, the Tyrannosaurus's head folding down into the chest of the Zord as the Pterodactyl docked with it forming its chest plate.

"Let's go Rangers." Tommy said, "We need the Power Sword."

Dark clouds started forming over head, a sword cutting through them falling to the earth next to the large Megazord. Reaching out it picked up the sword and started toward where the other two Zords were fighting, both seeming to be equally matched. The Megazord stepped out and struck out with the sword, striking the Dragonzord causing sparks to fly.

"Return now." Zedd commanded, his image filling the sky.

"But I'm having way to much fun." The Green Ranger laughed before clutching her helmet with a scream as Zedd glared at her. After several moments she stopped and stood straight back up, her voice sounding strained. "Of course father…You haven't seen the last of me Rangers." With that the Green Ranger disappeared and the Dragon Zord returned to the ocean.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked, turning to the Thunder Meagazord.

"That is none of your business." The Crimson Ranger said, the Thunder Megazord crossing its arms.

"We could be allies." Akane said.

"No, we can't." The Navy Ranger said, "Stay out of this and our way Akane, for your own sake."

"Wh-What?" Akane gasped, shocked that they knew who she was.

"You are too weak to be of any use, just go home and stay out of this." The Crimson Ranger said before the entire Thunder Megazord faded from view.


	2. Chapter 2

To the unsigned review by author…Learn to read you dumb bastard, everything was explained in the last chapter before it started so f off.

Green With Evil

Chapter 1

"Why don't you tell him?" Ami asked as she sat against the trunk of the tree next to Akane watching Mousse and Tommy spar. Ami couldn't help watching Tommy's every movement, his muscles rippling and his bare chest glowing from the sun shining off the light coat of sweat he worked up. She winced as Tommy blocked another of Mousse's attacks and executed a perfect roundhouse kick sending the amazon boy to the ground.

"It's not that easy, Ami." Akane sighed, "If…If I even showed a little intrest then our fathers would force us to get married and I don't even know if Ranma likes me or not…How could he after the way I treated him when he first showed up?"

"You should at least talk to him, Akane. If you don't stop the way that you have been acting towards him then…" Ami said, leaving the statement trail off.

"I don't know, Akane." Ami sighed. She loved what Tommy and herself shared and could easily see that Ranma and Akane felt the same way towards each other. Ami wasn't letting Akane fool her though, it wasn't because of the fathers it was because of Akane's own stubborn pride. Why couldn't she just accept that there will always be someone better than you, no matter what it was. Ami knew that she was very smart, a genius in fact, but she also knew that she wasn't the smartest girl on earth. There would always be someone smarter than her and she accepted it. It helped keep her modest and down to earth thinking that way.

"Would you like some extra sparring partners?" Goldar smirked appearing right before them.

"Goldar!" Tommy growled.

"Putties, attack!" Goldar commanded drawing his sword as a group of putties appeared, dancing around the group as Akane ran up beside the two boys getting into attack stances, ready for a fight.

GREEN WITH EVIL

The Green Ranger sighed as he walked up to the large hidden fortress. Normally no one was able to even get this close without a power coin but seeing as how he had one it had been child's play to sneak up to it without being detected. Slowly but confidently he walked into the doors after forcing them open and right into the command center where Alpha 5 was working on the computers monitoring the fight with Goldar. Zordon's image was floating in the tube watching the viewing globe and didn't even notice the Green Ranger as he sneaked up behind the small robot and slipped a disk into the drive on it's back loading a virus into it shutting it down.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Zordon demanded finally noticing the rogoue ranger.

"I'm just delivering a message from my parents." The Green Ranger said as he removed his helmet, "Your days of getting in their way is over."

"They aren't your parents, they have you under some spell." Zordon gasped, shocked at seeing who it was before him.

"So what if I was, they are more my family than those bastards in Nerima. They don't treat me like shit at the drop of a pin like they do in Nerma. So why the hell would I even care about those in Nerima?" Ranma demanded before punching one of the control boards shattering it and yanking out the wires from with in it.

"Please stop this." Zordon begged as his image started to fade.

"Stop…I've only just begun." Ranma laughed tearing into another control panel and another ripping the place apart as he laughed at Zordon's helpless pleas before he finally faded away. "Good bye old man, we won't miss you."

GREEN WITH EVIL

"Ahhh…You started without me." Ryouga laughed as he joined in the battle against the putties and Goldar, the group quickly defeating Zedd's lifeless army.

"Damn you Rangers!" Goldar snarled before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

"Zordon." Tommy said into his communicator but only received static.

"Alpha?" Ami asked, trying her own communicator.

"We should teleport there." Ryouga said.

"Lets go." Tommy said hitting the button that would teleport them all to the command center. At first nothing happened then they were teleported to the center of the devastated command center, sparks flying all round them as small fires blazed.

"Oh god." Ami breathed, covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide.

"This can't be happening…There is no way." Akane said.

"Alpha?" Tommy asked walking up to the convulsing robot. "Ami, can you help him?"

"I-I'll try." Ami said moving forward to try and discover what was wrong with the little hyperactive robot.

GREEN WITH EVIL

He did what his new parents had asked of him, what was expected of him to help take over the earth and end all of the pain and suffering that people had to deal with so why? Why was he feeling so guilty over what he did? It wasn't like he should care about them and the people they were associated with. Three of the Rangers had done nothing but make his life hell so why was he unsure of what he did?

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Rita asked worriedly.

"I…I don't know mom." Ranma sighed as Rita hugged him tightly for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry that I got you involved in this." Rita said sadly as Zedd walked in.

"Looks like Ranma's control spells have to be strengthened." Zedd said, "And you woman…Don't even think about trying to betray me."

"I wouldn't dream of it my love." Rita said lovingly though Zedd glared at her with mistrust and hatred.


End file.
